Was mir Angst macht und mich verletzt
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Delena


_**Was mir Angst macht und mich verletzt**_

_Elenas Sicht:_

Eigentlich sollte ich mich über die Ruhe und den Frieden freuen, der zurzeit herrschte

Elijah war sozusagen tot.

Klaus wusste anscheinend nicht dass ich existierte, auch wenn das wohl nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

Katherine war zwar nicht mehr in der Gruft, aber irgendwie auf unserer Seite.

Das einzige was nicht stimmte war ich.

Ich hatte keine Ruhe und das lag ganz allein daran das meine Gefühle außer Kontrolle waren. Sie machten nicht das was sie sollten, sie machten nicht das was ich wollte.

Übersetzung meiner Gefühle und eine Zusammenfassung dieses Komplexes: mein Kopf schrie Stefan, mein Herz nach Damon.

Ein Glück das die beiden nicht aufeinander eindreschen konnten.

Natürlich war für viele jetzt die Antwort schon klar, aber Stefan war die sicherere Wahl. Er würde mich nicht verletzten. Doch ich hatte mir eingestehen müssen, das Stefan nichts mehr von mir besaß das er verletzten konnte.

Nur Damon konnte das, denn er besaß mein Herz. Wenn auch nicht wörtlich, das wäre ja noch schöner.

Jetzt kam es ganz allein auf meinen Mut an, sollte ich es riskieren oder nicht?

Die Lösung mit der Münze hatte mir nicht gefallen, denn egal welche Antwort sie mir präsentierte, mir gefiel sie nicht.

Was sollte ich den beiden nur sagen?

Ich liebe dich Damon, aber ich bleibe bei dir Stefan, weil ich weiß du kannst mich nicht verletzen und ich weiß dass das mir unserer Beziehung funktioniert.

Unglaublich romantisch.

Das war doch dumm.

Sowas konnte ich doch nicht machen.

Aber reden musste ich mit den beiden. Davor konnte ich nicht fliehen und das wollte ich auch gar nicht.

Ich musste ehrlich zu den beiden sein.

Doch wenn ich Damon sagen würde, das ich ihn liebte, war das mehr als nur ein Strohhalm nach dem er greifen würde. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass er mich zwingen würde, auf seine eigene Art, zu ihm zu stehen und wie sehr ich einerseits davor Angst hatte, auf der anderen Seite fand ich das unglaublich

erotisch.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich drängen lassen, vielleicht sollte ich mich zwingen lassen zu ihm zu stehen, denn mein Kopf schrie immer noch ganz klar und eindeutig nein.

Aber wenn Damon in meiner Nähe war, vernebelte er meinen Verstand und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr klar denken.

Das konnte mein Ausweg sein, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht fair und egoistisch war meinen Kopf einfach aus der Sache rauszuhalten, sodass Stefan auf jedenfall der Verlierer war.

Aber mein Herz schrie so laut nach Damon und da ich nicht wusste, wie ich es betäuben konnte, musste in meinen Gedanken Stille einkehren.

Also musste ich zu Damon.

Schnell machte ich mich in meinen Auto auf zur Villa, doch zu meiner Überraschung war niemand da. Natürlich konnte ich trotzdem hinein.

Aber die Villa war leer, nicht einmal Katherine war da.

Ich ging hinauf in Damons Zimmer. Erst zum zweiten Mal war ich hier. Es war komisch und es war wirklich nicht so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und fragte mich ob ich warten sollte. Seufzend ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen.

Allein bei den Gedanken an ihn klopfte mein Herz schneller und ich hatte das Gefühl sein Zimmer verstärkte den Effekt nur.

Ich drehte mich um und krallte mich in die Bettdecke und sog seinen Geruch auf. Irgendwie brachte sein Geruch mich durcheinander und auf der anderen Seite beruhigte er mich.

_Damons Sicht: _

Während Stefan zu Elena verschwand, ging ich nach Hause. Hoffentlich hatten wir die Spur von ihr weglenken können.

Es war schon spät, ich goss mir einen Whiskey ein und machte mich dann auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich stockte, als mein Blick auf mein Bett fiel. In Vampir-Geschwindigkeit ging ich davor.

Nein, es war keine Täuschung und ich hatte mein Glas noch nicht einmal angerührt.

Das war Elena, ich hörte ruhig ihr Herz schlagen.

Was machte sie hier?

Sollte sie nicht Zuhause sein, damit Stefan sie besuchen konnte?

Doch sie lag hier. Hier in meinem Bett, wo sie meiner Meinung nach hingehörte.

In meinen speziellen Fantasien war sie dabei allerdings auch noch nackt.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem Schluck kippte ich den Alkohol herunter und stellte das leere Glas auf meinen Nachtschrank.

Dann setzte ich mich auf das Bett und strich über ihr Gesicht. Sie sollte hierbleiben, hier in diesem Bett, hier bei mir.

In meiner Fantasie malte ich mir aus, dass sie wegen mir hierhergekommen war, wie ihr Herz meinetwegen höher schlug.

Aber sie musste aufwachen, mir die Wahrheit sagen und mich verletzen, damit sie zu Stefan konnte, wo sie hingehörte.

„Prinzessin, ich weiß du bist müde, aber du musst aufwachen", flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und spürte wie ihre Hand nach meiner griff.

Meine Hand schien Feuer zu fangen und eine Wärme breitete sich langsam in meinem Körper aus.

„Damon", murmelte sie und ein Schauder durchfuhr meinen Körper. Was machte sie nur wieder mit mir?

Sanft drückte ich ihre Hand.

„Bitte Prinzessin, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen", bat ich sie und tatsächlich flackerten ihre Lider. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag.

Ich musste sie trotzdem erschreckt haben.

„Prinzessin, wie sehr mir auch die Vorstellung gefällt, dir so nah zu sein. Was machst du hier?", fragte ich, das was mich so interessierte.

Ich gab ihr die Möglichkeit mich zu verletzten und das mit voller Absicht. Vielleicht war ich ja masochistisch, wenn es um sie ging.

Sie richtete sich auf, drückte meine Hand fester und sah mir in die Augen.

„Ich bin wegen dir hier", sagte sie und irgendwie klang das wie, als wäre es aus einer meiner Fantasien geklaut.

Wo war der Schmerz mit dem ich gerechnet hatte?

„Ich hab Angst, Damon", flüsterte sie und erstaunt weiteten sich meine Augen. Das passte gar nicht zu ihr.

Sofort nahm ich sie in die Arme du drückte sie an meine Brust.

„Du brauchst vor nichts Angst zu haben, ich beschütze dich", flüsterte ich ihr beruhigend zu und strich ihr über den Rücken.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das meine ich nicht! Ich hab Angst, das du mich verletzt."

Ich war wie erstarrt. Das war doch meine Angst. Sie war die einzige, die das konnte.

„Elena, Prinzessin, ich werde dich nicht verletzen. Wieso sollte ich das tun wollen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ihre Körperhaltung entspannte sich.

„Sei ehrlich zu mir, Damon! Kannst du mir das versprechen?", fragte sie mich und sah mich dabei mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an.

Erstaunt sah ich ihr in die Augen. Zwar verstand ich nicht warum sie das von mir wollte, aber ich konnte ihr eh keinen Wunsch abschlagen.

Ich führte ihre Hand zu meinem Mund und küsste sie.

„Ich verspreche dich niemals bewusst zu verletzen und wenn doch hast du jedes recht mich zu schlagen und auf mich wütend zu sein", sagte ich ehrlich.

Sie schmunzelte leicht und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf meine Brust. Ihr Herzschlag ging wieder schneller, doch diesmal konnte ich nicht sagen wieso.

„Dann muss ich wohl auch ehrlich zu dir sein."

Verwirrt sah ich sie an. War sie das etwa nicht gewesen? Ich strich ihr durch die Haare und küsste sie auf den Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich, Damon und ich habe Angst." Angst dass ich sie verletzte.

Die Worte fügten sich automatisch in meinen Gedanken mit an, doch die ersten waren mir am wichtigsten.

Sie liebte mich.

Sie hatte gesagt sie liebte mich. Das hier war kein Traum.

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und sah in ihre Augen, doch ich erkannte nur Ehrlichkeit.

„Damon", flüsterte sie und ich blinzelte und erwachte dabei aus meiner Starre, die ich nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Du sagst nichts und das verletzt mich."

Gequält sah sie mich an und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sich ihr Herz zusammen zog.

Fest presste ich meine Lippen auf ihre und drängte sie zurück in eine liegende Position. Ihre Lippen schmeckten so gut, so süß, so heiß, so verheißungsvoll, besser als jede Fantasie.

Das Beste war aber, diesmal war es nicht Katherine und vor allem erwiderte sie meinen Kuss und meine Gefühle.

Kurz ließ ich von ihr ab und zur meiner Freude blinzelte Enttäuschung in ihren Augen auf.

„Ich liebe dich auch", beruhigte ich sie, um ihr ihre Angst zu nehmen. Dann legte ich wieder meine Lippen auf ihre. Bittend strich ich ihr mit meiner Zunge über die Lippen und kaum eine Sekunde später öffnete sie ihren Mund, sodass ich jeden Winkel darin erkunden konnte.

Ihre Hände krallten sich dabei in meine Haare und sie zog mich näher zu sich. Ich ließ meine Hand unter ihr Shirt gleiten und spürte wie sie davon erregt zitterte. Zwar wollte ich das Feuer oder auch den Kuss nicht unterbrechen, doch ich wusste dass sie Luft brauchte.

Mit verschleiertem Blick sah sie mich an, ja genau so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt.

Sanft strich ihr über die Wange und streichelte ihr Haar. „Meine Liebste", flüsterte ich. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass die Liebe meines Lebens mir gehörte.

Jetzt konnte ich sie berühren, ohne dass sie zurückschrak.

Endlich durfte ich ihr meine Liebe entgegen bringen und sie würde sie erwidern.

Elena strich mir durchs Haar und sah nun wieder ernst aus. „Ich muss zu Stefan", sagte sie und versetzte meinem Herzen einen Stich.

„Du verletzt mich", gab ich zu, doch Elena lächelte nur. Sie warf mich um und lag nun über mir.

Sie küsste mich. Sie küsste mich! Schnell erwiderte ich den Kuss, doch er war nur sehr kurz.

„Dann willst du also nicht, dass ich mit Stefan Schluss mache?", fragte sie mich verspielt belustigt. Versuchte sie mich gerade zu necken? Es klappte sehr gut. Ich packte Elena an ihren Hüften und plazierte sie auf mir.

Kurz keuchte sie erschrocken auf, bevor sie mich anlächelte.

Sie würde mir gehören. Endlich hatte ich die Chance glücklich zu werden mit dem Mädchen meiner Träume.

Ich zog sie zu mir und verwickelte sie in einen weiteren Kuss.

Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Ihre Haare kitzelten meinen Hals und ihre Lippen bewegten sich gegen meine.

Sie grinste mich an, als sie sich wieder von mir löste.

„Ich gehe jetzt, kommst du morgen vorbei?"

Ich stützte mich auf meine Arme ab und sah ihr in die Augen, die ich mehr als alles andere liebte.

„Klar, ich muss doch meine Freundin besuchen."

Lächelnd stand sie auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Sie küsste mich kurz auf den Mund, doch sie entfernte sich schon wieder, als ich ihn erwidern wollte.

„Ich bin erst ab morgen deine Freundin, Damon", sagte sie entschlossen und verblüfft sah ich ihr hinterher.

Noch immer benebelt ließ ich mich zurückfallen. Das war besser als jeder Traum.


End file.
